


Good Boy

by XthirteenX



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XthirteenX/pseuds/XthirteenX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bahorel is surprised to learn how much Feuilly likes being called a good boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is short, I probably should have made it longer but I didn't have the energy to expand on it tonight  
> Thank you to my awesome Request Anon for sending me this prompt!  
> No beta, no editing, if you see a mistake please let me know so i can fix it!

“Good boy.” Bahorel groaned, guiding Feuilly’s mouth back and forth over his length. Feuilly moaned around him loudly, sucking harder and taking Bahorel in deeper. Bahorel threw back his head and moaned. Feuilly pulled off with an audible pop and before Bahorel could even glance down at him Feuilly was up and pushing Bahorel to sit on their bed. Bahorel let Feuilly move him into position curiously and watched as Feuilly climbed on the bed, straddling his lap and reached down to line himself up. Bahorel moved his hands to Feuilly’s hips to steady him and moaned as the boy started lowering himself over Bahorel’s length. Feuilly whimpered and gasped softly, sinking down on Bahorel and closing his eyes at the sheer feeling of fullness.

“Fuck Babe, something got you going.” Bahorel chuckled lightly between moans, squeezing Feuilly’s hips lightly and helping him move. 

“Your good boy.” Feuilly moaned out, burying his face in Bahorel’s neck as he sped up his movements, riding his cock like his life depended on it. Bahorel growled possessively, wrapping one arm around Feuilly’s waist while the other tangled in his hair. He flipped them over with ease, pinning Feuilly under him and taking over the thrusting, pounding into Feuilly deeply. 

“Fuck yeah, mine. My good boy.” Bahorel growled out, he could feel the entire bed rocking with the force of each thrust. He focused on how responsive Feuilly was being, body arching up into every touch and pushing back to meet Bahorel’s thrusts eagerly, skin flushed, hole clenching around him with each thrust. Feuilly cried out breathlessly with each thrust, wrapping himself around Bahorel, trying to get as close as he possibly could. Bahorel moaned to himself as he looked at how tiny Feuilly looked under him. Only about half of Bahorel’s size across and nearly half a foot shorter, the boy was extremely small to him. Bahorel had both of Feuilly’s wrists pinned against the mattress under one of his own, much larger, hands above the boy’s head. Bahorel’s other hand gripped at Feuilly’s thigh, pulling him closer with each thrust in. He slid the hand up Feuilly’s leg and up his side. He stroked over his narrow hips and waist, Feuilly shivered at the touch, squirming on Bahorel’s cock as his hand skirted over the softness of his stomach. 

“My good boy. So good for me. My precious boy.” Bahorel grunted, sucking marks into Feuilly’s neck and shoulders. 

“Yes. Yours. Yes!” Feuilly agreed, grasping at Bahorel and trying to press closer. Bahorel suddenly slowed down his thrusts, making Feuilly whine at the loss. Bahorel shushed him softly and started dragging out each thrust, releasing Feuilly’s wrists and using his free hand to brace himself while the other continued petting over Feuilly’s body gently. Bahorel rocked into him slowly, ignoring how desperately Feuilly squirmed beneath him, wanting more, until the boy started relaxing into the sensation and meeting his pace steadily. 

“Such a good boy, taking what I give you, moving against me so prettily. So good.” Bahorel panted out and Feuilly moaned loudly. Bahorel reached down between them to help Feuilly closer to the edge. Feuilly whimpered desperately and pulled Bahorel into a kiss. Bahorel moaned into the kiss and sped up his thrusts slightly as he got closer to coming. Feuilly cried out with each thrust, sharp little gasps and whimpers that brought Bahorel to the edge that much closer. The two came at nearly the same time and slowly rode out the aftershocks together. 

“I guess you like being my good boy.” Bahorel chuckled breathlessly after a few minutes. Feuilly blushed and shoved him off. 

“Shut up.” He glared half-heartedly and Bahorel laughed in amusement.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always open to prompts! You can leave on in the comments or send it to me on tumblr: http://lesamisdelkinks.tumblr.com/


End file.
